Girlfriend
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy in forced relationship. Girl's best friend urges her to express her feelings. Girl hesitantly does so. "Hey! Hey! Yero, I know that you like me. No way, no way! I know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! Yero, I want to be you girlfriend!" Songfic. Oneshot. Fiyeraba. AU-ish.


**A/N: In this author's note is an update; so my summer's going fine, I've been ill so I could not attend a taster day at college on Wednesday and I couldn't stay at my friends house on Friday but writing fanfiction helps with my recovery. So enjoy this little and somewhat fluffy oneshot. And basically, the italics are somewhat little envisioned scenarios that comes to Elphaba's mind.  
**_~Vision_

* * *

"Elphie, tell me." Galinda demanded.

Elphaba glanced at her friend from across the table, "Tell you what Galinda?" she asked.

"There's something bothering you Elphie, now either tell me or I will give you a make over." threatened Galinda which earned her a laugh from Nessarose, Boq and Avaric- who also sat at the table.

Scoffing, Elphaba pinched the bridge of her nose, immediately looking down at her lunch. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she rolled her eyes at Galinda's petty threat, "A make over will not scare me Glin."

Galinda assured the green girl, "Believe me Elphie, my make overs are not what they used to be." she giggled with delight.

Avaric and Boq almost jumped out of their seats, not at Galinda's threat but at a sight before them, Avaric pointed towards the entrance of Shiz's canteen Boq followed the hand and finger and exclaimed, "Fiyero Tiggular at ten o'clock. Watch out, he seems awfully annoyed!" in response Avaric nudged the Munchkin's ribs.

A hand flew to Elphaba's forehead, covering her eyes away from glances of her sister and peers.

Avaric giggled like a little school girl, "Aww poor Elphie!" he mimicked Galinda, "Too shy to stare at her crush."

Elphaba slammed her hand down onto the table, "Oz dammit Avaric, I do not have a crush on Fiyero!" she snapped, "He has a girlfriend, why would I?"

Galinda had piped up after Elphaba's outburst, "Apparently he was forced into the relationship!" this sparked Elphaba's interest as well as the others.

"Forced? How?" Nessarose asked.

"That is an excellent question!" Galinda spoke, "Apparently only after one date with Pfannee, she immediately thought they were dating. I heard that she threatened to ruin him if he refused or broke up. But there's been some speculation that he likes someone else." Galinda sighed dreamily, "If only it were me."

"It _could_ be you Galinda." Elphaba said, "I'm too... _green_ to be anybody's girlfriend." she muttered.

"Too late." warned Avaric, "He's looking at you Elphaba." a smirk spreading wide, his gaze shifting towards Boq- who shared the same smirk.

"_Crap_!" hissed the green girl, "What am I supposed to do?" she panicked.

To which Galinda merely answered, "Tell him how you feel."

"For goodness sake, I do _not_ like him!" Elphaba cried, "All I do is help him study because all of his teachers suggested someone should tutor him because he is brainless. End of."

"A little bird tells me he speaks about you pretty much all of the time in our Chemistry class." Boq revealed.

"Really?" once again Elphaba shown interest.

Nessa smiled, "And that proves you like him Fabala."

"Just because I want to know what he says about me behind my back? Sure."

Galinda announced, "Quick, he's coming over!"

Suddenly the group feigned a light hearted conversation with laughter that could be as fake as Madame Morrible's hair. Fiyero had sat down at the tabled, opposite Elphaba and beside Boq. He greeted everyone and in return everyone else greeted him- everyone apart from Elphaba who still continued to watch her lunch without eating any of it.

"So, what did she do this time?" Galinda enquired.

Fiyero sighed, "She thought it was... appropriate to spend lunch with some other guy. To be honest I couldn't care less, Pfannee only wants me for the money and the fame."

Elphaba was silent, picking at her food with her fork. Galinda looked on with gritted teeth.

"Elphie, don't you usually have a sarcastic remark to add to that." she encouraged with a beaming smile on her face. Her friend shot her a hesitant look to which the blonde eagerly nodded.

"Galinda's right, you do have something to share with us, don't you Elphaba?" he urged her with a grin on his face.

Elphaba flushed before blurting out the first words that came to her head, "Hey! Hey! Yero, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! Yero, I could be your girlfriend." she felt flustered and looked for her friend for support but they began grinning like school children.

Elphaba began to carry on, "Hey! Hey! Yero, I know that you like me. No way, no way! I know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! Yero, I want to be your girlfriend." mentally she panicked.

* * *

_Elphaba didn't take her eyes from her book as she stood in the corridor, "You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious." she looked up towards Fiyero- who stood inches from her, "I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"_

_Opening his mouth to speak, Fiyero was stopped by Elphaba- who hand a hand in front of her, "Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious." she told him._

_Galinda stepped beside her green friend, "And Oz yeah, she's an emerald enchantress." this earned her a slight glare._

_"I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right." Elphaba slammed her book shut, "She's like, so whatever." with her hands behind her back, she took a step or two forward towards Fiyero, "You could do so much better. I think we should get together now."_

_"And that's what everyone's talking about!" Galinda chimed in._

* * *

_"Hey! Hey! Yero, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! Yero, I could be your girlfriend." suggested Elphaba as she sat on a desk in a classroom, she watched as Fiyero sat down at the desk beside._

_"Hey! Hey! Yero, I know that you like me. No way, no way! I know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! Yero, I want to be your girlfriend." she sat beside Galinda. _

_Her chocolate brown eyes averting down towards her work as she wrote, sensing a pair of sparkling blue eyes watching her, "I can see the way, I see the way you look at me." and she looked up as soon as Fiyero jerked his head forward, "And even when you look away I know you think of me."_

_Boq glanced over towards the girls and nodded as Fiyero spoke to him. Galinda excitedly hugged Elphaba, "I know you talk about me all the time again and again." _

_Soon the class had ceased. Elphaba found herself in the position where Fiyero would attempt to converse with her as Pfannee jealously watched. Galinda stood by her best friend's side, as did Nessarose._

_"So come over here and tell me what I want to hear." she glanced at the envious witness who huffed annoyingly and stomped out of the room, "Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again."_

_"And again." added Galinda._

_"And again." Nessa repeated._

_"And again!" concluded Galinda._

_"Cause she's like, so whatever." Elphaba brushed past Fiyero, turning on her heels slowly, "You could do so much better. I think we should get together now." she exited out into the corridor._

_Nessa sang, "And that's what everyone's talking about."_

_The three girls made their way, a brunette girl on the left, a bubbly blonde on the right and a green girl in the middle with a sandy haired boy following in suit, "Hey! Hey! Yero, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! Yero, I could be your girlfriend."_

_His arms slid around Elphaba's waist, causing a sensation shiver to be sent up her spine. She grinned slyly, glancing over her shoulder, "Hey! Hey! Yero, I know that you like me. No way, no way! I know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! Yero, I want to be your girlfriend."_

* * *

_Her legs dangled while she sat on the branch, listening to Fiyero's hopeless proposal._

_"So, I thought I'd come to you to help me... study." his cheeks flushed crimson as he looked upwards, "Seeing as your a really intelligent and cute." he quickly finished._

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid what in Oz were you thinking?" she almost snapped._

_In less than a clock tick, Fiyero faced a green face looking right at him- upside down. Elphaba hung from the branch by her legs, her arms folded and the tips of her ebony hair almost touching the grass beneath and a stern look painted across her face, "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid what in Oz were you thinking?_"

* * *

_"Come on Elphie! You look fine! We'll be late to the party." Galinda called from the top of the staircase, in a bunch of pink ruffles that made her look like a cupcake. Waiting at the stairs were Boq, Avaric and Fiyero- all wearing suits._

_Reluctantly Elphaba walked out, boasting a deep blue strapless dress- which Galinda happily picked out- that revealed her lower legs. She squirmed uncomfortably under the group's gaze. She caught the sight of Fiyero without the company of a whiny, bitchy girl from Munchkinland. _

_She shifted and squirmed even more as she stood at the top of the stairs, staring at him, "Hey! Hey! Yero, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! Yero, I could be your girlfriend."_

_The girls descended the stairs and Elphaba stood before Fiyero. He took her hands in his, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles._

_"Hey! Hey! Yero, I know that you like me. No way, no way! I know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! Yero, I want to be your girlfriend."_

* * *

Her eyes did not leave her lunch, her friend cheered and clapped and sang in delight as she expressed her feelings, "Hey! Hey! Yero, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! Yero, I could be your girlfriend."

Elphaba allowed her fork to fall onto the plate as her gaze averted upawards, she looked into Fiyero's eyes, "Hey! Hey! Yero, I know that you like me. No way, no way! I know it's not a secret." a hand rose to her face, "Hey! Hey! Yero, I want to be your girlfriend." she merely stated at last, with squeals from Galinda.

Crossing his arms, Fiyero leaned forward on the table with a light dusting of red appearing across his cheeks. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Sure."


End file.
